Bones Update
The Bones Update was a major update, released on Thursday, October 27th 2016. The Bones Update was released on XBOX on Tuesday, January 3rd 2017. It introduced the updated sections of the Lost River. Additions The Bones Update added the new sections of the Lost River. The Ghost Canyon is a long corridor that leads to the Bones Field. Its entrance in the Deep Grand Reef, and many ghost weeds dot the brine that lies at the bottom of the canyon. Not much is present, until the later Infected Update, which completely revamped the area, and added the Lost River Laboratory. The Bones Field is a large, hollow chamber which houses the Gargantuan Skeleton, and another small pile of bones which presumably belonged to another species of the same Gargantuan Skeleton, although the skull is missing, which may be the skull located in the Ghost Forest. The Bones Field cave system is located in the ceiling of the chamber, and many flora like Ghost Weeds decorate the seafloor of the cavern. River Prowlers and Shoals of Spinefish are found in large amounts around the Gargantuan Skeleton. A corridor that leads to the First Blood Kelp Zone is dominated by small flowing brine pools with miniature rivers and waterfalls. Small slime pillars and weed plants are found inhabiting the corridor indigenous. Crabsquids also dominate this area in terms of creatures. The Lost River Junction is the connection of all the Lost River zones, excluding the Ghost Canyon. Here lies a centre island, along with a small bridge connecting it to the land attached to the cavern's walls. It features brine falls flowing from the Bones Field, with a huge brine fall coming from the Ghost Forest. The brine river extends through a crevice in wall beside the island's bridge, which leads to the Precursor Cave, which houses the exterior of the Disease Research Facility, although this would be completed once again in the forthcoming Infected Update. The Tree Cove's entrance is an iconic view, and the main way to access it. A Sea Dragon Leviathan Skeleton was also added in the Infected Update, which is a major story aspect. The Precursor Cave is where the Disease Research Facility is located, and where the Carar was released into the ocean, which was estimated to be nearly 1000 years ago. Additions to the Tree Cove include the area at its rear obtaining more decorative ghost weeds and brine pools, along with a huge blue brine fall that leads to the Inactive Lava Zone, where some more ghost weeds are found germinating in a small crevice. The Ghost Forest was another massive zone, dominated by large ghost trees and more unique Lost River Flora. Many brine lakes, small caves, and falls are found here. A small skull, which is the same species of the Gargantuan Skeleton, albeit smaller, that's found in the Bones Field. Many River Prowlers and Crabsquids roam the area, along with a few Ghostrays. The entrance to the Second Blood Kelp Zone is the main entry way to this area, and in the upcoming Prison Update, a Precursor Teleporter Cache will be located in a new extended area. River Prowlers, as mentioned above, are new creatures, which have a high level of aggression, and are found in all the Lost River Zones. Reefbacks now have mobile reefs and act as a small ecosystem for many creatures and Flora, and were re-scaled to a much larger size. Many types of plants are found on Reefbacks, with new Barnacles, which contain Copper Ore. Baby Reefbacks are now the original Reefbacks, although smaller. Shoals of Fish, and sometimes Biters are seen following herds of Reebacks. The grasses atop their backs change colours depending on Biomes, such as the Grassy Plateaus being red and the Mountains being orangey-brown. An updated addition was to the Mesmer's mesmerizing ability, which obtained a whole new FX, and sounds, which can be found on Soundcloud, entitled "Mesmer Trip". New Pipe Models were implemented, which now look like actual pipes, and fit with new pipe animations. The Base Air Pump and Floating Air Pump were new buildable and craftable modules which can either be built to a base to extract oxygen from it, or either placed at the surface, to obtain oxygen from the atmosphere. HTC Vive support was also added, as a substitute to using an Oculus Rift. The Reinforced Dive Suit and Still Suit also obtained new models, for better looks, and a variation between types of Suits. In the future, Reinforced Dive Suits will also receive gloves. Updates The Bones Update updated many things to Subnautica, such as the Lost River Zones, gameplay mechanics, Fauna, models, and other external supports. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video Gallery Ghost3-small.jpg|The iconic Bones Field header image Ghost1.jpg|A Ghost Forest image from the update site Ghost4.jpg|A Lost River Bones Field image Lava-connect-1.jpg|The Lava Zone Tree Cove connection image Reefback-small.png|The Reefback png image Bone-shark-small.png|The River Prowler png image Mesmer-small.png|The Mesmer png image Precursor.jpg|The Disease Research Facility Exterior image Pipes.jpg|The new Pipe models image from the update site Suits.jpg|The new Reinforced Dive Suit and Still Suit models Vive.jpg|The HTC Vive image, featuring Jonas Grohmann Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2016 Category:Major Updates